


Not a Kid!

by Angel_cuties



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_cuties/pseuds/Angel_cuties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar wasn’t really the youngest, either at Chelsea or at Brazil, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t treated as such. At Chelsea, Courtois was younger than him, in Brazil, there was Bernard and even Neymar but yet it didn’t really stop his teammates from caring for him as if he was the youngest. Not that Oscar minded but yet sometimes it was really embarrassing.</p><p>(A collection of fics with Oscar and his teammates from Brazil and Chelsea.)</p><p>Latest chapter: Chapter 11 - Just a call away (Oscar and Juan Mata)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The painful defeat (Thiago Silva)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the defeat Brazil suffered by Germany.

**_The painful defeat (Oscar and Thiago Silva)_ **

 

It was their dream to win the world cup in their country. So many people had their hopes on them and in a single moment all the hopes were crushed. Oscar went in the match with the hope to win the match, for those supporters who believed them, for Neymar who was injured, for Thiago who was suspended and for himself. But a single match had finished everything.

 

A humiliating loss, a painful defeat it was, 7-1. Oscar couldn’t do anything than score at least one goal so that they don’t get humiliated more than they were already. But it wasn’t enough. Each goal of the Germans had ended the dreams of so many people.

 

The whistle signaling the end of the match was as if a relief for them. It was as if it stopped them from getting more humiliated. Oscar could already feel the tears glistening in his eyes as he let his body fall to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Schurrle pulling him up and hugging him, telling him he had done well but all those words were going over his head. He couldn’t function at all right now.

 

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone pulled him in a hug. He recognized the embrace of Thiago and melting in his arms, Oscar couldn’t even find the words to express how he was feeling right now but then words weren’t really needed at this time.  
“I…” Oscar began but trailed off.  
“Shh kid…” Thiago whispered holding on tighter as Oscar’s tears soaked his shirt.

 

There were other teammates who gave him a pat on the back or a little hug but all what Oscar wanted was to forget this day, to just run back to his hotel room and then all of this would seem like a nightmare.

 

But it wasn’t a nightmare. He avoided every looks of his teammates in the bus ride. He didn’t even acknowledge Thiago who sat by his side but as soon as the bus stopped in front of their hotel, Oscar felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sharing a room with you, kid” Thiago said simply.  
Oscar wanted to protest and say that he can stay on his own but Oscar didn’t quite trust his voice right now, so he just looked down.

 

It took all from Oscar to not break down as he reached his room but he just couldn’t since Thiago was there. Avoiding eye contact, he shuffled inside the room until he was held back by an arm on his shoulder.  
“You did well. In fact, thank you for scoring that one goal. It meant a lot” Thiago said.  
“But it wasn’t enough” Oscar said, his bottom lips wobbling and looking quite like the kid he denies he is.  
“It’s not your guilt to carry kid, trust me” Thiago said pulling Oscar in hug, as the boy broke down in tears once more. The soothing whisperings in his ears and the hand running up and down his back slowly comforting him.

 

“Come on you should be getting in bed” Thiago said already pulling the covers for the boy to get in. Oscar crawled in and watched with heavy eyes as Thiago tucked him in. He heard soft steps getting in the bathroom and back out quietly. He was already asleep when he heard a soft ‘goodnight kid’ followed by a chuckle as Thiago got situated next to him.

 

Tomorrow, he’ll tell Thiago that he isn’t a kid and doesn’t need someone to stay with him but for today he let it go because it was quite nice to have someone next to him right now. But he isn’t a kid, alright!


	2. Coaxing him out of the shell (David Luiz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Luiz had been Oscar’s biggest support when he first came at Chelsea. From helping him settle down in Chelsea to ordering food for him, David has always been there for him. Even though David moved out of Chelsea, he remains one of Oscar’s supports that he can always rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Oscar signed for Chelsea, before and after David’s transfer to PSG!

_Coaxing him out of the shell (David Luiz and Oscar)_

It had been one of his biggest dreams, to play in the English Premier League. But it wasn’t that easy. Sure, on pitch, his abilities had mesmerized everybody but when it came to off the pitch, Oscar tended to retreat back to his shell. He would be the shy boy again who was too nice and too worried about making any mistakes. The new kid on block, the shy one, those were the names given to him at that time.

 

Since his arrival, he clicked with David. They spoke the same language, came from the same country. They were quite different from each other but David was always there for him. He would always help him. Whether it was to help him talk English or help him get settled in this near foreign land. In fact Oscar had been really grateful of having David behind his back since he practically stayed most of the time in David’s house. Not that David minded!

 

He had been at a complete loss the first time he went out to the restaurant with David. Sitting down at the table, Oscar hadn’t even thought choosing his menu would be so hard.

“Yes sir, what would you like?” the waitress asked them.

David quickly ordered his usual meal while Oscar just stared at the menu.

“What would you order, Sir?” the waitress directed her question towards Oscar.

Oscar blushed as he noticed that the waitress was standing for a long time waiting for him to place his order.

David watched Oscar curiously before turning to the waitress, “Darling, could you just give us some five minutes?” David said.

“What’s wrong? You know enough English to understand the menu and place your order, right? So, what, you didn’t like anything?” David asked.

Oscar was still red in face staring down instead of looking at David.

David sighed, shaking his head, “what would you have?” David asked the boy.

Oscar simply pointed at what he wanted to eat, making David chuckle. _Oscar knew what he wanted but was just too shy to voice it out!_

“Your order, Sir?” the waitress asked again as she approached Oscar.

“He’ll have this one” David said.

The waitress nodded going to fetch the ordered food.

 

Ever since, it was always David who would order for Oscar’s food. He would save Oscar the embarrassment of blushing in front of the waitress. And for that Oscar was really glad. There were times though when David would use that as a blackmail to get his work done by Oscar. Like when they would be playing games and Oscar was just about to beat David, David would simply say, “You beat me in this game and I’ll stop ordering your food for you.” And again, he would get a blushing Oscar who would just shake his head.

 

David really understood Oscar. And all he wanted to do was to coax Oscar out of the shy shell his always surrounded with. He was certainly doing a good job at it. But then David was transferred to PSG. For the first time in his life, Oscar really felt alone. He would strictly deny that he shed a few tears at the airport waving goodbye to David. He would refuse that he one day ago, he told David he’ll miss him and that he’ll never forget him. He would never say he nearly cry again when David gave him a hug before leaving.

 

A week after David had left for France, Oscar found himself sitting in the same place waiting for the waitress to take his order. The waitress approached him and raised an eyebrow at the empty space in front of Oscar where David usually sat.

“What would you like to have, Sir?” The waitress asked.

Oscar smiled, ignoring his constant blush and was about to stammer out his order when the waitress smiled, “the same thing, Sir?” The waitress asked.

Oscar nodded and was thankful that the waitress left to get his food before pulling out his phone and typing out _‘I miss you Idiot’_ to David and smiling when he received a _‘Same here!’_

 

Oscar and David met again in Brazil next. It was Neymar who suggested they hit the local diner down the lane for some much needed Brazilian food and Oscar blushed when David wrapped an arm around his shoulder whispering, “Come on, it’s been long I haven’t ordered your food for you.” Oscar avoided looking at his teammates who giggled around him. David is the only person perhaps who could make Oscar’s blush stay permanent on his cheeks.

 

But Oscar could never deny what an important part of his life David was. Though David would tease him, force him to learn and speak English, but David was always there for him, whether it was to help him settle down or as simple as placing his order for him! David was always there, coaxing him out of his shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly based on the videos where David is shown helping Oscar settle down at Chelsea.  
> I hope you all like it!  
> ~~ Dia


	3. Side by Side (Neymar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar and Oscar have always been best of friends. What happens when Neymar gets hurt and Oscar has to step up and try to counter of Neymar’s absence? Can Neymar help him get over those painful defeats? Would Neymar always be by his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the match against Colombia during the world cup 2014.

_Side by Side (Neymar and Oscar)_

 

They had always been best of friends ever since childhood. Neymar had always been there for Oscar. Though Neymar was younger than Oscar, it always seemed the contrary because Neymar would always treat Oscar like a kid, as if Oscar was younger than him. If Oscar protested then Neymar would just tell him, “You look like the one who needs protecting so you’ll have to deal with always protecting you!” And that is exactly what Neymar would do. He would protect Oscar and support the boy in every possible way.

 

Before the match against Colombia, Oscar had been really nervous. Neymar always shared a room with Oscar and that night he found Oscar sitting up when he turned around in his sleep.

“Why are you awake?” Neymar asked voice thick with sleep.

“Nothing” Oscar shook his head.

“You’re worried about the match for tomorrow?” Neymar asked.

“How do you know?” Oscar asked him.

Neymar smiled fondly at Oscar before saying, “don’t be. You’ll do your best, I know that because I’ll be there by your side as always” Neymar said, earning a smile from Oscar, “but of course being much better than you.” Neymar added dodging the pillow that Oscar threw at him.

“Now go back to sleep before Thiago kicks us for having no energy to play since we stayed up late night” Neymar said.

“Ney?” Oscar asked as he closed his eyes.

“What?” Neymar asked.

“Thanks” Oscar said.

“Go to sleep, kid” Neymar chuckled.

 

Though they won the match against Colombia but it turned into a complete nightmare when they learnt about Thiago’s suspension and mainly about Neymar’s injury. The boys all visited Neymar, dropping by to encourage the boy that everything would go well and Oscar had been the last one to drop by.

“I thought you won’t come” Neymar said, chuckling but got worried when he saw a near tears Oscar.

“Oscraque? What’s wrong? You know I’ll be back soon. No injury can finish Neymar, right?” Neymar said.

“You’re an idiot” Oscar chuckled, “how are we going to play without you?” Oscar asked.

“You’ll do good as always. And I know you’ll win it for me and for Thiago” Neymar said.

“It’s not going to be the same without you, without Thiago” Oscar said.

“But you have to play, you have to win it for me” Neymar said.

“I’ll do my best” Oscar nodded.

“I know kid” Neymar smiled.

 

But it hadn’t been the case. Brazil suffered one of his biggest defeats against Germany with Oscar scoring an only goal of honor.

Sitting in his room sulking as he waited for Thiago to come to his room, Oscar noticed a text on his phone.

_Ney – ‘You did good x’_

_Oscraque – ‘I was awful xx’_

_Ney – ‘No, I’m proud of you. You scored that goal for me, right? x’_

_Oscraque – ‘Yup but I should have scored more xx’_

_Ney – ‘It’s okay. Next world cup will be ours and I’ll be by your side playing along with you. Besides, I would have felt jealous if you had won the world cup without me :P x’_

_Oscraque – ‘You’re a complete idiot :D xx’_

_Ney – ‘You hurt my feelings. You okay though? x’_

_Oscraque – ‘Yup, Thiago’s sharing a room with me O.o Says he doesn’t want to leave me alone for today xx’_

_Ney – ‘He’s right. Be good for him, kid :P Goodnight x’_

_Oscraque – ‘Ney!!! I’m not a kid! Goodnight :) xx’_

“You okay?” Thiago asked. Half an hour ago, when he left Oscar was in tears trying to calm down and forget this defeat but now the kid was smiling.

“Yup, just been texting Ney” Oscar said, smiling as he flopped down the bed, “goodnight.”

Thiago shook his head fondly at the boy, “goodnight kid.”

 

Oscar thought that he would do his best against the Netherlands and at least try win the third place for Brazil. But again they had to face defeat. Walking past his teammates, his coach, the interviewers, walking past David who tried following him but got caught up in interviews along with Thiago who watched him walk away unable to follow Oscar. Oscar brushed away the tears, trying to run for cover when suddenly he found someone pulling him in a hug.

 

“It’s okay” he heard Neymar whisper as he felt Neymar rubbing his back.

 “It’s not fair. I tried my best but we just weren’t able” Oscar cried clutching at Neymar’s shirt.

Neymar bit back a wince against the pressure on his back but he kept holding the broken boy to himself.

He saw Thiago and David looking at them with a worried look, worried for them, worried for Oscar, the kid. But he just nodded towards them assuring them that he got this.

“This year wasn’t ours, kid but next time we will be together and we will win the cup for the Brazilians and for us” Neymar promised.

Oscar nodded, trying to calm down.

 

He doesn’t know what will happen four years later in the world cup. He doesn’t know if they’re even going to make it till the finals but somehow he let himself be comforted by Neymar’s assurances.

“You just watch kid, we’ll win it together, side by side” Neymar promised.

Oscar sighed, relaxing against Neymar and nodding because Oscar knows whatever happens, he’ll always have Neymar by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Neymar and Oscar friendship.  
> I hope you all like the story!  
> ~~ Dia


	4. Jealousy (Bernard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard was the youngest in the Brazilian squad. And he was really young, funny, childish, and innocent. Everyone liked Bernard. But a certain Oscar couldn’t help but feel jealous of Bernard. He was really jealous of the boy but should he actually be jealous of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the world cup 2014.

_Jealousy (Bernard and Oscar)_

                                      

Thiago knew very well that often when the second child arrives, the first child tends to be jealous. He was father of two boys; he knew exactly how this feeling was since he’d seen his own son be a little jealous of the younger one. That is probably the main reason why, Thiago had been the only one who noticed how Oscar was jealous of Bernard. Oscar totally looked like the poster for ‘I feel like I’m being replaced.’

 

Thiago had seen how the boy glared all day at Bernard. He’d caught sight of Oscar’s crestfallen face when David and Bernard roomed together. He had offered Oscar to room with him and that gave him even more time to conclude that the boy was really jealous. It was not that the others hadn’t noticed Oscar being jealous; it was just that the boy knew better how to not let it show on his face. He got better at hiding his feelings.

 

Bernard was a good kid. Oscar liked the guy as his little brother. Frankly speaking, he had been very happy that finally Bernard was included in the squad. Bernard was young and funny and everyone had taken a liking to him. Even Thiago, David and Neymar had taken a special liking to Bernard. In the midst of all that, Oscar felt ignored. He felt like Bernard was taking up all the attention. And he certainly didn’t like it.

 

Thiago noticed how Oscar felt uncomfortable around Bernard whenever all the attention was on Bernard. Oscar had always roomed with David and this time when Bernard arrived, David had offered to take the kid under his wings unaware of how Oscar felt about it. He’d feel jealous whenever Bernard would say that David read him a bedtime story and tucked him in bed. All the boys were trying to make Bernard feel comfortable and Oscar felt they were forgetting him. He’d always been the one whom the boys will joke with and tease him but suddenly Bernard was being the centre of attraction.

 

He knew it was childish. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of Bernard but that didn’t stop Oscar from making a rough tackle on Bernard while training.

“Bernard, are you okay?” Neymar asked, helping Bernard stand up.

“Oscar, mate, keep those heavy challenges for when we are playing against an opponent, mate.” Bernard laughed, “You nearly killed me.”

“You okay kid?” David asked, clapping Bernard’s shoulder.

That was the last straw for Oscar. Kid was his nickname. The boys used to tease him mercilessly with that nickname and however much he would tell them he hated that nickname but it wasn’t the case. Oscar would never tell anyone but he actually loved the nickname and hearing David call Bernard so was actually a little hurting.

 

He stormed off the training ground ignoring how Neymar was shouting for him. He stormed off to his room. From now on he wasn’t going to care about anything. If the boys liked Bernard more then so be it. He shouldn’t be feeling jealous. That’s how kids behave and he wasn’t a kid.

“Oscar?” Thiago asked as he walked in the room.

Oscar was sitting up in his bed, face buried in his knees looking exactly like the kid he says he isn’t.

“Go away” Oscar mumbled.

“Oh come on. Don’t be like that.” Neymar said.

Oscar lifted his head and looked up to see Thiago, Neymar and David in the room.

“Oscraque” Neymar sighed, sitting next to Oscar, “I can’t believe this. You’re jealous of Bernard?” Neymar asked.

“I’m not…” Oscar trailed off.

“You are. Otherwise you wouldn’t have made that challenge on him. And the way you keep glaring at him.” David added.

“I hate him” Oscar mumbled.

Thiago chuckled making Oscar lift up his head again and look at Thiago.

“You’re so jealous, kid.” Thiago said.

“I’m not a kid. Bernard is the kid” Oscar pouted.

“Oscar, I didn’t mean it like that. Bernard is younger than all of us so he is really a kid. But you’re our kid. Come on. You’ve been here longer than that Bernard so obviously we like you more. But that doesn’t mean we hate Bernard or hate you.” David said.

“Really? You don’t like Bernard more than me?” Oscar asked and looked up, hopeful.

“You are definitely a kid” David laughed, “see you on the training ground.”

 

Bernard had been standing outside waiting for David and Neymar to go before he walked in the room.

“Oscar, I didn’t mean to make you feel jealous.” Bernard said.

“No, it’s okay. In fact I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have been jealous of you” Oscar said, squeezing Bernard’s shoulder.

“It’s alright” Bernard smiled, “see you in training.”

Oscar nodded and turned back to look at Thiago shaking his head at him.

“How did you know that I was jealous of Bernard?” Oscar asked.

“Oh come on Oscar, I’m father of two kids. I’ve been through this and don’t you think I will notice when a kid is being jealous of his younger ones?” Thiago laughed.

Oscar blushed, looking down at his feet.

“Enough of this jealousy now. Let’s go kid” Thiago said, wrapping an arm around Oscar’s shoulder and leading the boy out.

 

It was childish to be jealous. Oscar knew that. But when Bernard is around, Oscar always felt like he was being replaced. He would always act out in jealousy whenever Bernard was around. He was the kid whether he would admit it or not but he would never let anyone snatch that title from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a childish one that got stuck in my mind!  
> I hope you all like the story!  
> ~~ Dia


	5. Found a friend in you (Eden Hazard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After David Luiz left Chelsea, Oscar didn’t have to stay long without a best friend. He found one very quickly in Eden Hazard, somebody who Oscar learnt to trust, to share things with and to open up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after David Luiz leaving Chelsea and Premier League’s 2014/2015 season.

_Found a friend in you (Eden Hazard and Oscar)_

David Luiz had been Oscar’s best friend ever. When David left Chelsea, Oscar had been at a loss about everything currently in his life. It sounded stupid. He was not a kid. He could take care of himself. Or that’s what he thought. But truth was that he really didn’t know how to take care of himself. He didn’t even know how to order his food at the restaurant. He didn’t really know how to live without having someone to watch his back.

 

David was really worried for Oscar when he left the boy back. For the first month, David called him every day but then he got busy and Oscar felt his life getting messed up even more. He had friends but he was too shy to open up to them and none of them noticed the little boy loitering at the back of the group. Or at least that’s what he thought. But his teammates had actually noticed that their shy boy had gone back to being the quiet boy as he was when he first came. You would have totally said that Oscar was new to Chelsea and not Cesc Fabregas or Diego Costa.

 

Eden Hazard had noticed how Oscar kept to himself. He was a little worried about the boy when John Terry expressed his concern about the boy too. Being the captain, John noticed how Oscar was staying in his own little shell ever since David had left.

“Don’t you think the kid is being too closed on his own self? I’m actually worried” John said, sighing.

“I know, I’ve noticed it too.” Eden said, “I think I’ll drop by at his apartment today.”

“I would have totally done it too but got to help the new ones settle down today.” John said, clapping Eden’s shoulder, “Thanks mate.”

 

A little after Oscar had reached home, pushing past the pizza boxes and cans of coke, he flopped down on the couch when he heard the doorbell. Groaning, he got to the door and was surprised to see Eden standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Oscar asked.

“No hi, no hello, no come in” Eden pouted.

“I’m sorry. My house is a bit of a mess right now” Oscar said, blocking the door for Eden to not get inside.

“Did you get a girl in or what?” Eden said, barging in the house and stifling a groan when he saw the mess that Oscar was talking about. “Oh boy, this is really a mess” Eden sighed.

“I told you” Oscar said, not looking at Eden.

“Pick those boxes and cans up, I’ll throw the rest of the things. And open the curtains also” Eden said, getting on to clean up and giving Oscar a little push to get going.

 

After about two hours later, the house looked at least decent.

“How did you live in this mess?” Eden asked.

“I used to stay at David’s house so I never really knew how to tidy the house.” Oscar said in a small voice.

“What’s there for dinner?” Eden asked, changing the topic at Oscar’s upset look.

“I was going to order pizza.” Oscar said.

“Again?” Eden asked, “grab your coat, we’re going out to eat.”

 

At the restaurant, Oscar was faced with the same problem again. He couldn’t find his voice to place his order as the waitress tapped her foot on the ground trying not to show her irritation.

“He’ll have the same thing as mine” Eden said and waiting for the waitress to go, he turned to Oscar, “so David used to order for you. He wasn’t really joking when he used to blackmail you for that.”

“Yeah” Oscar admitted.

After the food, Eden drove Oscar to his own house.

“But my house…” Oscar trailed off.

“Kid, if I leave you in that house again, god knows how it will become now. So, I have a guest room, plant your little butt in there” Eden chuckled.

 

“Hey, thank you for letting me stay here” Oscar said, later that night as he settled down to watch a movie with Eden on the couch.

“Listen I’m not trying to replace David in your life. I know he was like a big brother to you but I’m just saying that I’m here if you ever need anything, okay?” Eden asked.

Oscar nodded, smiling.

“Besides you remind me of my brother, Thorgan. He and you are exactly the same. Both don’t know to take care of themselves” Eden chuckled.

Oscar allowed himself to smile freely this time.

 

Halfway through the movie, Oscar’s head had found Eden’s shoulder as a pillow.

“You awake?” Eden asked.

Getting no answer, he found Oscar fast asleep.

“And you argue that you’re not the kid in the team” Eden softly laughed as he returned back to his movie letting the boy sleep peacefully.

 

Surely Eden was not like David but he was always there for Oscar as he had promised. Helping the kid how he can. And Oscar finally found a friend in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Oscar and Eden Hazard’s friendship!  
> Thank you for the kudos. Please Review.  
> ~~ Dia


	6. Enemy of Friend (Cesc Fabregas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar found himself feeling very insecure when Cesc arrived at Stamford Bridge. Cesc’s arrival meant more competition for him and Oscar found himself pushing himself to the edge to prove that he was better than Cesc. But was Cesc really his competitor? Was he an enemy or a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during English Premier League’s 2014/2015 season after Cesc Fabregas gets transferred to Chelsea.

_Enemy or Friend (Cesc Fabregas and Oscar)_

It was not his season. Oscar was very sure of that. His best friend or rather his big brother, David, got transferred from Chelsea to PSG. As if it was not enough, he got a competitor as in Cesc Fabregas. Sure enough he could say this season would not be a good one for him or rather this was not his year. But even weirder than that, Oscar couldn’t really understand if Cesc was a teammate or an enemy but he was a little sure that Cesc could never be a friend to him.

 

Oscar wasn’t sure when Cesc was introduced to them if the guy was really a good guy. He seemed a little too friendly and Oscar couldn’t really say if that was a good thing or a bad one. But as far as he was considered, Oscar kept a good distance from Cesc. Cesc felt like trouble to him and Oscar had no intention in inviting trouble for himself. Unfortunately for Oscar, Cesc quickly became a favorite in Chelsea which meant that Oscar felt his place threatened there.

 

Oscar felt like he needed to work more hard in order to keep his place in Chelsea and from then itself he started overworking himself. He would stay back in training and train for longer hours. He wouldn’t stop until he had fully exerted himself. He had thought nobody realized it but in fact everybody had noticed how Oscar was pushing himself to exertion. At first Eden had been the one who had tried to stop Oscar from overworking himself but the boy didn’t listen to him. Then it was John. Being the captain, John knew it was his job to stop Oscar. But even he couldn’t make Oscar understand that he should stop exerting himself.

 

Things went even worse when the coach noticed Oscar’s changed behavior. Jose saw how Oscar avoided Cesc and how ever since Cesc came Oscar pushed himself past his limits. Finally Jose had to warn Oscar that if he exerts himself he’ll get hurt and he has to stop exerting himself if he doesn’t want to be bench, Oscar would have to stop pushing himself past his limits. But this time, Oscar would wait until nobody was on the training ground to train more than the rest.

 

Finally the one who noticed him was his enemy itself. Cesc had been in the dressing room when he noticed Oscar’s bag still there. Loitering back on the training ground he found Cesc doing laps. And it looked like the boy had been going at it since long. Jogging slowly, Cesc joined Oscar.

“You should take a break” Cesc mumbled to Oscar.

“You should go away” Oscar panted.

“Kid, stop, you’ll pass out if you continue” Cesc said, and shot out a hand to hold Oscar as the boy really started falling forward.

 

“Oscar? Are you okay?” Cesc asked as he put a hand to the back of Oscar’s head to support the boy.

“What happened?” Oscar asked as he blinked his eyes open.

“I told you. You passed out” Cesc said, supporting Oscar’s with a hand around the waist as Oscar got up too quickly.

“I’m fine.” Oscar said, shrugging out of Cesc’s hold. “I don’t need your help.”

“Why do you avoid me?” Cesc finally asked.

“Because you’re taking my place here and I need to work harder to be better than you” Oscar admitted.

 

Cesc let out a hearty chuckle at that and Oscar frowned.

“Oh kid, I’m not taking your place. I’m just being your partner. Not taking your place! There is no need to work harder to be better than me because you’re much better than me” Cesc explained.

Oscar blushed at that and looked down as he understood he was overworking himself for nothing.

“I’m not an enemy, Oscar. I’m just trying to be your friend” Cesc said, “so friends?”

Oscar nodded and made a step forward but swayed dangerously again.

“Come on, we are getting you home.” Cesc said leading Oscar to his car.

 

When they reached Oscar’s house, Cesc helped Oscar inside.

“I’m fine. You can go” Oscar said.

“No way. Come on, won’t you let me at least stay the night for friendship’s sake?” Cesc asked.

Oscar gave a short nod.

“You are truly the kid of the team.” Cesc chuckled.

“I’m not” Oscar protested though he was actually smiling.

“You’re really a kid, buddy” Cesc laughed pulling Oscar in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

 

Cesc was no enemy and though it took Oscar some time but he finally realized that Cesc was actually a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cesc and Oscar’s friendship. Just a little something for that.  
> Thank you for the kudos. Please Review.  
> ~~ Dia


	7. My idol (Kaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar was really awestruck when he learnt that Kaka returned to the Brazil squad. Wanting to prove to his idol that even he was good, Oscar tried his best not to look as the kid that his teammates often made him look like. Would Kaka be impressed by the kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Brazil’s friendly matches.

My Idol (Kaka and Oscar)

 

He totally felt like a little fangirl. In fact, truthfully speaking, Oscar had had to sit down and calm his nerves down when he learnt that Kaka would be joining them for the friendly matches. Oscar seriously felt like a fangirl who was about to meet their idol. Oscar had grown up idolizing Kaka and now playing along with him was a privilege but it also made Oscar nervous. Oscar was about to meet Kaka. _OH MY GOD!_

 

That night before training, they were all assigned their rooms and Oscar knew that as Thiago wasn’t there, he would be sharing with Neymar and he mentally started preparing himself for all the teasing that Neymar would certainly do to him.

“I was hoping I didn’t get you as roommate” Oscar said, playfully.

“Aww, you hurt me.” Neymar said dramatically, “Were you hoping Kaka would be your roommate?”

“Ney” Oscar pouted, throwing a pillow at Neymar who continued laughing at Oscar, freely.

 

Oscar was early at training the next morning. It was his routine. Every day before someone wakes up, Oscar would be at the training ground trying to practice and get better. Once Thiago had caught him early at the training ground and had scolded Oscar about trying to overwork himself. Now that Thiago wasn’t here, Oscar was sure nobody else would care if he went to practice early. Especially now that Dunga was the coach, Oscar was determined to prove that he could do something for his team.

 

He had been running around, warming up when he felt someone running next to him. Looking around, he found Kaka there.

“Hey” Oscar managed to stutter out.

“Hi, you come here so early?” Kaka asked.

“Yeah, I like to practice more” Oscar said, “and you?”

“Yeah, an old habit” Kaka said, “You should be careful about overworking yourself though.”

“That’s a very bad habit of his.” David said, catching up with the guys. “Oscar, I thought Thiago had warned you about overworking yourself every time, right? Come on, back inside. Training doesn’t start for some two hours.” David said.

“I’m not a kid.” Oscar pouted.

“Inside kid” David said, sternly.

“Not a kid” Oscar huffed, running back inside, embarrassed at having been scolded like a kid.

 

Oscar was trying his best to impress Kaka and it wasn’t helping when Neymar and David were hell bent on trying to make him look like a kid. He was pretty sure Kaka must be thinking that he was such a kid. The boys knew that Oscar was trying his best to look good in front of Kaka and it was fun to get the kid so flustered.

 

Next morning at train, Oscar was watching in awe as Kaka showed the boys some of his tactics. He desperately tried to show his own talents when suddenly Marcelo caught him in a tackle that he should have avoided if he was paying attention.

“Oscar, are you okay?” Marcelo asked, as he offered his hand to Oscar for him to get up.

“Fine” Oscar mumbled, biting his lip to not show that he was in pain. But as soon as he got up, his ankles protested.

“Climb on” David said, crouching down next to Oscar for the boy to climb up his back.

“No I can walk” Oscar insisted as he limped off to get his ankle checked.

 

He kept his head down as the medical staff checked his ankle and Dunga scolded him for being so careless.

He heard footsteps approaching him, and without even looking up, he said, “David, leave me alone. Ney, I’m fine. Go away now.”

“It’s not David or Neymar” Kaka said.

Lifting his head up, Oscar saw Kaka standing near him.

“How are you? Is the ankle fine?” Kaka asked.

“I’m okay.” Oscar said, getting up to show Kaka that he was fine but hissed as his ankle protested.

“Hey, don’t be stupid. Let that ankle heal. Rest for today and by tomorrow you’ll be fine” Kaka said, helping Oscar sit down.

Oscar blushed, nodding quietly.

“You’re really a kid, you know. No need to show me how good you can be because I already know that you’re good. And yeah, you’re a good kid too” Kaka said.

“Not a kid” Oscar mumbled but he was already smiling.

“Such a kid” he heard Kaka laugh as the man walked away.

 

This man could make him blush and smile simultaneously but Oscar cannot stop idolizing Kaka. Kaka was his idol and would remain so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this little one too.  
> Thank you for the kudos. Please Review.  
> ~~ Dia


	8. My Captain (John Terry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With David Luiz gone, Oscar thought he had no one to call as big brother. But he forgot that there was a captain who was watching his back. After all it was the captain’s job to make sure that the kid of the team was fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before, during and after the Champions League return match of Chelsea against PSG.

My Captain (Oscar and John Terry)

 

If you asked Oscar to describe Chelsea in one word, he would say Terry. John Terry was not only his captain and but much more of a guide for him. From the time he stepped in Chelsea, he looked up to John. It was John’s suggestion that David should take Oscar under his wings and Oscar had been forever grateful to John. And when David went, it was John who would always make sure that the kid was fine. John took his responsibilities of being the captain very seriously and was always looking out for Oscar.

 

Oscar was always the shy kid and it was no wonder than when David left, the kid returned back to his shy shell. Oscar had felt that he lost a big brother but he didn’t realize that he had another one looking for his back. Oscar wondered how the hell Willian started making regular visits to his house. It’s not like they didn’t hang out, but never this much. And Willian wasn’t going to tell him how a certain captain had sat down with him and reminded him that since he and Oscar were both Brazilian, the boy would be more comfortable to open up with him. _Nope, Willian wasn’t telling that he was on a mission sent by Captain John Terry._

 

Oscar did notice how John would be giving him warm smiles, a ruffle to the hair and little encouragements before the game. _But that was part of the Captain’s duties, right?_ It happened during the Champions League return match against PSG. Oscar was a little reluctant to play against his friends Thiago Silva and David Luiz. He knew he should be focusing on his match and not on his friends but there was a little nagging feeling deep down in his heart that he couldn’t ignore. John had noticed how the kid looked a bit on the edge. As the boys made their way to the tunnel, John walked to Oscar. Sitting beside the kid, he studied the tense shoulders and the deep reflection look on the kid’s face.

 

“What’s wrong, kid?” John asked.

“Nothing” Oscar replied.

“You know, I have a feeling that you’ll do great in this match” John said, patting Oscar’s back.

“You think so?” Oscar asked, looking up at John with hope.

John nodded giving the boy a tight smile, “give it your best.”

Oscar smiled back, determined to give his best in the match.

 

And he did. Oscar gave all his best in the match. About 30 minutes in the match, Zlatan made a tackle on him. John actually saw red at that time. _Nobody touches the kid!_ Screaming at the referee for a send off for Zlatan, John kept a look at Oscar. Seeing the boy back on his feet was the only thing that brought relief to him. Throughout the match, nobody noticed the constant watch that John kept over the kid. He was doing his job, _watch over the kid!_

Oscar gave his best in the match but unfortunately his best wasn’t enough. PSG was the one qualified for the next round of the Champions League. Disappointed tears shining in his eyes, head lowered, Oscar made his way back to the dressing room. He heard the Coach’s speech but didn’t really pay any attention to it. He was vaguely aware of a hand on his knee. Lifting up his head, he saw John sitting beside him.

“You did your best Oscar” John assured the boy.

“It wasn’t enough” Oscar sighed, sadly.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure there’s many more Champions League nights coming for you, kid.” John said, ruffling Oscar’s hair. “Look, your friends are here to see you.”

Looking outside, Oscar saw Thiago Silva and David Luiz waiting for him.

 

“Are you okay, kid?” Thiago asked, wrapping an arm around Oscar’s shoulder.

“You did well you know. Don’t worry, you’re still young, you have still to play and win many Champions League matches.” David reassured the boy.

“You fine, though, right?” Thiago asked again.

Oscar nodded, letting Thiago and David pull him in a hug as he looked past them to see John watching him with a smile.

 

_Yup, he was fine because he had his captain watching over him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that you like this one too!  
> Thank you for the kudos. Please Review.  
> ~~ Dia


	9. A true friend (Marcelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scolding from Dunga has Oscar very upset. He is comforted by someone he didn’t really think of: Marcelo. What happens when the joker of the team gives some wise words to the kid of the team? Does he prove to be a true friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before, during and after the friendly match against Ecuador (2014)

A true friend (Oscar and Marcelo)

 

Marcelo was truly the joker in the team. His silly antics could make anyone burst out in laughter. He was the silly joker of their group but nevertheless Marcelo was a good friend. Especially Oscar would tell you so. For him, Marcelo was one of his best friends. He was one who could understand him and would do anything to bring back a smile to his face. If you ask Oscar then he would say that Marcelo is really a good friend because he happened to bring a smile to his face when the boy was down.

                                 

It happened during the friendly matches. With Scolari gone and Dunga appointed as the new coach, Oscar was nervous about the man not being too sure of his skills. With Scolari around, the man was like a father figure to him but with Dunga, Oscar was a bit nervous. He first happened to hit on the man’s nerves when he, Neymar, Willian and Marcelo were fooling around. The man had shouted at them for wasting time and had them running laps. Now if you know Oscar, he doesn’t do well with scoldings. But swinging an arm around Oscar’s shoulder, Neymar had pulled the boy in his side as they ran the lap.

 

Oscar finally cracked down after the friendly match against Ecuador. He had given his best in the match but his best hadn’t pleased his Coach. Dunga had substituted Oscar, sending Willian in his place. After the match, Oscar hadn’t expected Dunga to be holding a team meeting. Dunga was someone who spoke frankly and he didn’t hesitate in telling Oscar that the boy had disappointed him in this match. Hearing the harsh comments about his performance, Oscar willed his tears to stay at bay so as not to prove his teammates any further that was really a kid.

 

Neymar and some others were held in with Dunga while Marcelo slipped away quickly in search of the kid of their team who had walked away looking much liked a kicked puppy. Sitting outside the hotel, far away from where people could see him was a curled up on himself, looking much like a kid, Oscar. Marcelo was looking around when he found the boy sitting there. Sitting beside him, Marcelo sighed as Oscar was quick to wipe away the tears.

 

“What are you doing here?” Oscar asked.

“I could ask you the same thing” Marcelo said.

“Please go away. Leave me alone” Oscar sighed, sadly.

“Why? So you could cry alone in peace here?” Marcelo asked.

Oscar pouted turning his back to Marcelo and hiding his face in his knees.

“And you say you’re not a kid.” Marcelo chuckled.

“Not a kid” Oscar huffed.

“Then you have to prove that to Dunga.” Marcelo said, making Oscar raise an eyebrow at him. “Prove the Coach how good you are. Show him in your next match that you’re really worth being in the team. Take his critics and work on it so that next time he’ll have no critics but can only praise you.”

Oscar was looking at Marcelo with wide eyes.

“What?” Marcelo asked.

“You’re saying something that is not funny.” Oscar said.

“Really?” Marcelo asked, going with it. “I must be sick, man. Check my temperature. Is it serious? Am I dying?” Marcelo asked, falling down the bench and making Oscar laugh at his antics.

“There’s the smile that I was looking for” Marcelo smiled.

Smiling Oscar, sighed. “Thanks” he said, letting Marcelo pull him in a hug.

 

Marcelo’s words really proved to be inspiring for Oscar as he put Marcelo’s words in actions. The next day in training, Dunga had been really awestruck by Oscar’s skills. He even praised the boy in front of the team which had Marcelo smiling softly at the lad.

 

As they made their way back to the hotel, Oscar sneaked a quick hug to Marcelo and shouting a thank you as he ran off to join Neymar. Smiling, Marcelo shook his head mumbling, “And he says he is not a kid.”

 

Joining Neymar back, Oscar was still smiling as he thought of Marcelo. No matter how much of a joker he was, Marcelo was a true friend to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.  
> I would be glad if you guys let me know if you liked the chapter.  
> ~~ Dia


	10. A father figure (Jose Mourinho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose Mourinho was someone who Oscar could relate to as being a father figure in his life given how the man always had his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the premier league season 2014/2015

A father figure (Oscar and Jose Mourinho)

 

If you ask Oscar, he’ll always say that Jose Mourinho is the best coach ever. The man is like a father figure to him. Oscar had always has problems to settle in life and when David Luiz left, life became even more difficult. And as if it wasn’t enough, the team bought Cesc Fabregas, a serious contender to his place in the match. Oscar was in a serious fix as to what was his place in the team but the Coach stood by him. Mourinho had his back.

 

From encouragements for playing well to little scolding so that he plays better, Mourinho was always there for him. Mourinho had been the one to reassure him that he wasn’t alone when David left the team. Oscar could never forget the day when Mourinho told him and John Terry to stay back after training.

“John told me and even I can see it, Oscar, you seem very distant and very shy ever since David left.” Mourinho said.

“No, there’s nothing like that” Oscar said, quickly.

“Don’t deny it” John lightly scolded the boy.

“Listen boy, I just want you to know that you’re not alone. We’re all with you. You can talk to your teammates if ever you feel lonely or anything.” Mourinho said.

Oscar nodded, feeling somewhat relieved that there were person who understood him.

 

The second time he had a conversation like that with Mourinho was when he was trying to over train so that he can reassure his place in the team. He felt like a frightened animal that had been cornered when he found Mourinho approaching him, arms crossed at the chest, shaking his head at him.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Mourinho asked Oscar.

“Training” Oscar mumbled.

“Or over training because you feel threatened by Fabregas’s arrival?” Mourinho asked.

Sighing at the boy’s lack of answer, Mourinho said, “I’m not trying to replace you kid. You don’t have to over train.” Mourinho promised the boy, ruffling his hair as he walked by.

 

But Oscar saw the real concern on Jose Mourinho’s face when he got injured in the match against Arsenal. A collision with the goalkeeper, Ospina, had Oscar feeling a concussion settling in. He knew he should tell the medical team that he cannot continue the match but Mourinho had made him a key player for this match and he needed to continue the match for the Coach’s sake. Shaking his head as he insisted to continue playing, Oscar got back in play, well aware of the Coach’s eyes following him.

 

By half time, Oscar could no longer support his own body. His head was hurting and he couldn’t even function properly. He was vaguely aware of Mourinho crouching down in front of him.

“Oscar, look at me kid.” Mourinho urged the boy who groaned at the bright light in his face.

Oscar whined, trying to pull his face away when he heard the Coach again, “Just let them check you, kid. And it will all be okay.” He heard a soothing voice and felt a hand rubbing circles on his back.

He vaguely caught the words ‘not good’, ‘can’t play’ and ‘hospital.’ He whined again showing displeasure when he again heard the Coach’s voice, “you did good kid. Don’t worry. Go with them. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

The next time Oscar woke up, Mourinho was there as promised, watching over him. He might be have had the worst day of his life, a bad concussion but at least he had somebody watching over him, someone that he can relate to as close a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants me to continue the story, then send a pairing and a prompt.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments.


	11. Just a call away (Juan Mata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan had promised Oscar that no matter where he stays, he’ll always be there for the boy. He would be just a call away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the premier league and world cup 2014 time.

Just a call away (Oscar and Juan Mata)

 

No matter how much Oscar would argue that he wasn’t a kid, he had lots of people around him that would beg to differ. One of those persons would be Juan Mata. Juan hadn’t stayed much long with Oscar but at Chelsea, he had managed to bond with the sweet boy. Even after leaving Chelsea for Manchester United, Juan was still in contact with Oscar because he had promised him that no matter where he stays, he’ll always be there for the boy.

 

Juan still remembers the day he was leaving Chelsea. He had already met all of his teammates except for Oscar. Juan expected an emotional farewell but he was surprised to find Oscar who was avoiding him to be at his door in close tears.

“What’s wrong?” Juan asked as he pulled Oscar in.

“Are you really going?” Oscar asked, sniffling slightly.

“Yeah” Juan replied, missing the crestfallen face of the bay.

“But you promised…” Oscar trailed off and that’s when Juan remember that he had promised the boy that he whenever he needed someone to talk to, Juan will always be there to listen to him.

“Here, I’ll make a new promise. No matter where I stay whenever you call me at whatever time, I’ll pick up and I’ll always listen to you. I’ll always be there for you.”Juan promised.

Giving a short nod, Oscar let Juan pull him in a hug.

 

Juan had been in his hotel room watching the world cup match between Brazil and Germany. He winced every time the camera zoomed in on Oscar’s face whenever the goals were scored against Brazil. He cheered for the kid when he scored the single goal of honor. By the end of the match, Juan had been on the edge of bed, wincing when he saw the kid crying his heart out in Thiago Silva’s arms. Juan waited for about three hours before he called Oscar.

“Hello” Juan heard the little sniffle behind Oscar’s greetings.

“How are you doing, kiddo?” Juan asked.

“I messed up” Oscar sniffled.

“You didn’t baby. I’m sure you’ll have many more world cups. This isn’t the end kiddo.” Juan reassured Oscar.

“Promise” Oscar’s young voice had Juan smiling.

“Promise kiddo.” Juan said, “Now go to sleep and call me whenever you need me.”

Getting Oscar to promise him that, Juan let the boy get off to sleep.

 

As promised, Juan always responded to Oscar’s call. While Chelsea had won the league and were out celebrating, Juan had been at his apartment scrolling through twitter when he got a call from Oscar.

“Hellooooooooo” Oscar slurred.

Chuckling to himself, Juan remembered how tipsy Oscar is when he gets drunk, “you drunk, kid?” He asked.

“Uh huh. But I dunno how to get back home” Oscar replied sadly.

“Of course, kiddo. Remind me why do they get you drunk?” Juan chuckled.

“I told them I don’t like drinking.” Oscar said.

“Sure, kid. Listen, you stay right there. I’ll come pick you up.” Juan said as he picked his keys and drove to the bar where his ex teammates used to throw their parties.

 

It was a half conscious boy that Juan helped up to his own room. Dropping Oscar on the bed, Juan made a quick work of getting Oscar’s shoes off and get him out of his jacket before tucking him in. Settling down on the couch to watch over Oscar, Juan was woken up the next morning by harsh throwing up sounds coming from the bathroom.

“Oscar, you okay kid?” Juan asked.

“I don’t like hangovers” Oscar sniffled.

“I know, kid. What say you hit the showers and I’ll get you something light for breakfast?” Juan said.

Quickly showering, Oscar met Juan downstairs. Juan gave a good chuckle when he spotted the boy.

“Height wise, my clothes are good on you but it’s yet loose on you. I swear you’re such a kid.” Juan smiled.

“I’m not a kid. I’m big” Oscar pouted.

“Yeah, a big boy who couldn’t handle his drinks” Juan snickered.

Oscar pouted, crossing his arms at his chest and looking very much like the kid he says he isn’t.

 

Oscar stayed by at Juan’s house for a while as he sat by Juan’s side watching a movie when he remembered to thank Juan.

“Thank you for coming to fetch me” Oscar said.

“Oscar, I always told you kid, I’m just a call away.” Juan smiled as he ruffled Oscar’s hair.

Oscar nodded.

 

No matter how far he was from the kid, Juan still considered the boy as his little brother, his kid. And he intends to keep on his promise of being just a call away from the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)!  
> Thank you for the prompt.  
> If I get another prompt, I’ll write it until then, thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> ~~ Dia

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t stopped writing my other story (Picking up the broken pieces – the story of Oscar’s self harm). This was just an idea that was bugging me since long to write about Oscar with different players from Chelsea and Brazil, a one shot type. I hope you all like it.  
> ~~ Dia


End file.
